Having A Ball!
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: You should read, You've Got To Be Kidding Me, before reading this because this is the sequel. Its time for the ball and everyones excited! What could be more fun that a night of fun with the one you love? R&R! COMPLETE.
1. My eyes!

**As suggested by a brilliant reviewer, this is a sequel to 'You've Got To Be Kidding Me!'.**

**This story is about the dance that took place after the camping trip.**

**Should only be about three chapters really.**

**If you read, please review.**

"Ron, Ron!" Blaise called out, running across the Quidditch pitch towards the red-head.

"What do you want? I need to shower!" Ron answered him, when he had finally caught up.

"I need to ask you something, its real important!" Blaise nodded his head as he said this.

Ron turned around and began to start walking away again towards the Gryffindor changing rooms. "Can't it wait? Seriously, I _need _to shower!"

"Fine, I just wont bother asking you then. I'll do it anyway!" the Slytherin stalked off, mumbling about sweat and bones. Ron didn't want to ask, instead he ran towards the large door and smiled at the thought of a shower. He walked inside and saw that no one was in anymore. Most have all left while I was talking to Blaise, he thought. He started to strip off, ready to hit the showers, he lay his clothes carefully on a bench and got in. The warm water hit his skin, he felt cleaner almost straight away. He grabbed the soap and flannel that were on a shelf next to the shower and began to scrub.

"Working at the ron-wash yeah yeah yeaah yeah yeah!" he began to sing at the top of his voice. "Come on! Scrub it with me!". Unknown to him, someone had just entered the changing rooms and was listening to his little parody.

Ron walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he did so. He was still humming the car wash tune to himself.

"Hi Ron!" the figure waved at him happily.

"Aaargh!" Ron yelled, letting go of his towel and letting it fall to the floor, causing the visitor to scream as well.

"My eyes! They burn, my eyes!"

"Who are you?!" Ron shouted, desperately scrambling at the towel.

"Its me, Blaise!" he answered, covering his eyes.

"It's a bit late to do that now!" Ron said, after seeing what he was doing, "You've seen me now. Just, lets leave this between the two of us okay. I dont want people knowing."

"Fine by me!" Blaise quickly followed up.

"Why, why why are you here? I thought you were just going to do whatever you had to do?" Ron asked, still very red.

"I was, but then I felt bad, so I came back to ask you again. Then, I get treated to this little peep show unfortunately for me."

"Well, just turn around so I can get dressed and ask me okay?"

Blaise spun on the bench so that he was now facing the grey, bleak brick wall. He didn't really know how to start. I mean, he felt nervous enough about confronting Ron in the first place, but then seeing him stark naked had just sent his nerves staright through the roof. He was visibly shaking, fortunately for him Ron wouldn't be able to see.

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dletmetakeGinnytothedancethissunday?" he babbled quickly, wanting to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

"In english, mate." Ron said.

"Alright, alright." he started again, much slower this time. "I like you're sister Ginny, a lot. And the ball is this sunday and I was wondering, would it be okay if I asked her to go with me?" Blaise peered over his shoulder, just to see Ron's expression.

"Go for it." he replied.

"What?!" Blaise was genuinely shocked by his answer.

"I said go for it. Do it now so I can get a bit of peace in here, yeah?" and with that Blaise ran out of the changing rooms as fast as his legs could carry him, whooping and cheering in victory.

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione in closer to him as they walked past a large group of gawping Ravenclaws. No one, but him got to look at her like that, no one. As they turned their back on them, one of the boys made the mistake of wolf-whistling. 

"Right, thats it." Draco let go of Hermione and told her to stay where she was. He scowled at the group before storming over to them. "Do you know who I am?" he sneered at them.

"Malfoy. Yeah we know you." one of them retorted.

"Right, so you know what I can do then, if you _ever_, so much as look at Hermione again. I'll kill you, and that is no empty threat."

"Draco, just leave it. Come on." Hermione said tugging on his arm and leading him away.

The two carried on down the almost empty corridor. Whenever anyone went past, Draco would immediately tighten his arm around her waist. People had gotten used to seeing them as a couple round school together now. The first couple of days after the camping trip, girls had screamed with jelousy, the boys had roared with laughter, and then their were there groups of friends or aqquaintences that just got along with it. Now it was a week and a half later and people just saw it as the norm to see them hugging or kissing in public, even the teachers. Professor Snape's reaction to seeing them together in potions class had been priceless. When they had walked in hand and hand, he tried to steady himself by leaning on a nearby cauldron but ending up falling inside of it. This lead the class into hysterics, costing them fifty points off each for rudeness. Everyone agreed later it had been completely worth it.

They reached the Gryffindor common room entrance and as usual, Draco kissed her softly on the forehead, then her nose and then her lips, hugging her close to him as he did so. But tonight was different, after doing that, he didn't let her go.

"Dray," she laughed, "Its almost curfew I need to get in here and you, need to go to yours!"

"No, just a little longer Mione, please?" he tried to use his 'puppy-dog' eyes on her.

"You know I think those are just plain creepy rather than cute!" she poked him playfully in the ribs. He poked her back just as gently, if not more and watched her giggle and look away.

"Okay, okay. Seriously now, I want to ask you something. Will you accompany me to the ball Miss Granger?" he bowed down as he said it.

"I already said I would, you know that." she replied, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"And I have one more favour to ask of you," she nodded and encouraged him to carry on, "Will you help me with what to wear? You know the Hogsmede trip is on saturday. I thought we could go and choose our outfits together? Thats if you want to of course!" he added this last sentence on quickly.

"I'd love too!" she kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight. Leaving a very happy Draco stood outside.


	2. No more harassment?

**New chapter, one more to come.**

**Please review if you read!**

"Gin! I mean, Ginny! Ginerva?" Blaise shouted at the young red-head that was walking down the corridor with her friends a little while ahead of him. Ever since 'speaking' to Ron he had been seeking her, wanting to ask her to the ball with him, but he had had no since luck until now. He started to run fatser, trying desperately to catch up. He was getting closer and closer by the second, hand outstretched ready to get her attention. Ginny was rounding a corner now, most probably heading up to her common room, Blaise thought. He was almost there now, she was not more than a metre away, when all of a sudden,

"Blaise, my boy! Just the person I was looking for!" Draco rounded the corner, and barred his way. Blaise peered over his broad shoulder, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Ginny, but she'd gone. He turned back to his friend and glared at him. "What?" Draco asked innocently.

"You." Blaise folded his arms over his chest, "You, just stopped me from asking the girl of my dreams to the ball!"

"Who? Professor Rrofessor McGonagall? Thats disgusting! She looked like she was in a hurry to get away from something or _someone _when I saw her a second ago, now I know why! She was trying to escape you're clutches. Blaise, seriously, shes like what, fifty years older than you! How about someone you're own age? I'm sure Hermione has a friend, whats she called-?"

"GINNY!"

"Exscuse me?" Draco asked.

"I was trying to ask Ginny, not McGonagall! You're sick mate. Not right in the head!" he answered, grossed out by the thought of him and the transfiguration teacher. He shuddered slightly.

"Oh, Weaslette? Yeah, sounds good. Good luck with it." Draco slapped his friend on the back and began to make his way down a flight of stairs. Blaise watched him walk away, wondering how he did it. I mean if he hadn't been going out with Hermione, Draco would have ranted and raved at him about asking a Gryffindor, but as 'King Of Slytherin' he could do anything he wanted and nobody would dare say anything. He could now see why some of the younger Sytherin's looked up to him so much. Blaise began to make his way to the common room hoping that some Gryffindor might be outside so he could ask them to fetch Ginny for him. Luckily for him Ron was stood there.

"Hi Ron!" Blaise shouted at him. "No wait, stop! Ron!"

The red-headed boy turned around and gaped at the Sytherin making his way towards him, "NOO! I've been sexually harassed too many times for one night. Please, leave me be!"

"What, no Ron. I want to speak to Ginny can you get her for me?" Blaise asked, a little embaressed that Ron thought he 'swung that way'. Ron looked him up and down then muttered a 'fine' under his breath and made his way into the common room, only a minute later returning with his sister in hand. He swung her towards Blaise then returned through the portal, leaving the poor girl stood mistified.

"You wanted me?" she asked cautiously, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um, yes, I...yes, susppose, I." he stuttered not making sense, Ginny eyed him warily.

"Do, you have a, er...date for the ball?" Blaise shuffled his feet.

"No, I dont. Why?" she smirked, obviosuly knowing where he was going with this.

"Would you, um...?" he scratched the back of his head and smiled at her, "Go with me?"

"I'd love too!" she hugged him tight then let go again, "Pick me up at seven on sunday!" she giggled and retreated into her common room.

Blaise silently celebrated, so happy that he had finally asked her and even more, that she had agreed! He pumped his fist in the air and laughed.

* * *

Hermione stared at the ticking hands on her clock, tapping her feet impatiently and looking around expectantly around the corridor. Draco had never ever been one to be late for anything, so why start now? He had meant to meet her outside the Gryffindor common room ten minutes ago. She slumped against the wall waiting and waiting for him to turn up. Finally, a rather dishevelled blonde male skidded around the corner. 

"Where the hell have you been?" she cried.

"Getting ready! Did you not get my owl?"

"No, nothing came through, why were you so late getting ready then?" she smiled, her temper from before drifiting away.

"Blaise wanted tips on ways he could impress Ginny." he replied with a smirk.

"Oh!" Hermione cooed, "Aren't those two so cute?"

"I suppose?" Draco said, feeling a bit awkward saying that another male, his best friend in fact was _cute._ "Let's just go and get some robes, eh?" he asked, pulling her into a tight squeeze against his chest. She nodded her head and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"What about this one? It really brings the colour out in your eyes?" Hermione asked as she held up a robe infront of Draco's torso so that he could see in the mirror. It was black in colour with some green embelishments on. Draco cocked his head from side to side as if assesing it. He then looked from Hermione, then back at the suit again. 

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I think its lovely, why?"

"Then I'll get it." he gave her a grin and gently took it out of her hands. He turned over the tag in his fingers, it wasn't a bad price, he was sure his parents wouldn't mind if he got it. Before he realised it, he was at the cash register and Hermione was taking the robes back off him and handing them over to the man on the otherside. Draco didn't know why, but he was never comfortable when in a shop with Hermione where men worked. I mean, take Derek for example! The annoying prat obviously fancied the pants off her. Ooh, Hermione's pants! A devilish smirk etched across his face.

"Draco..." Hermione warned him, as if she knew what he was thinking.

After paying, the couple walked over to the womens section of the shop which was a lot bigger than the males section and a lot more colourful and bright. Hermione ran staright over to a rack and began 'oohing' and 'awing' at all sorts of dresses. Whenever she found one she liked she'd call Draco over and make him carry it around for her while she oggled at the rest of them in awe. Thirty minutes later and you could barely make out who was carrying the humongous pile of dresses.

"Mione, babe. I really think you've got enough to try on." he said to her, his voice muffled because of the fabric that was almost suffocating him.

"First of all don't call me babe, and second a girl can never have too many dresses, or shoes coming to think of it." Hermione gasped. "Oh my god. Shoes! I need shoes. And a bag, make-up! OH MY GOD! Draco we dont have long. I'll go try these on quickly and then we're making a quick move, got it?" Before he could answer, she had already snatched the dresses out of his aching arms and run off to the changing rooms.

"Women..." Draco sighed, as he slumped into a nearby chair.


	3. Mums jumper?

**This is the last chapter.**

**Please review if you read.**

**Enjoy!**

"MIONEEEEEEEEE!" a shout came from outside her dorm door. She opened it cautiously, not knowing what would be behind it. "HELP ME!" a rumpled Ron stood before her, looking as though he was about to cry.

"Oh, Ron. Whats wrong now? I only just fixed your bow for you!" she whined, she didnt have time to help him get dressed, she had to get ready herself! Why did he not understand this?

"How do you fasten this jacket, I think its some fiddly muggle coat to be honest. I mean seriously, where do these go?" Ron asked as he picked at the buttons with his grubby fingernails. Hermione sighed and explained to him that the buttons go inside the button holes that are on the other side.

"Wait a minute, there are shirts and jackets with buttons on in the wizarding world as well!" Hermione couldn't believe he could be so dense.

"Hey Hermione, you ready to go?" Ginny asked her when she'd made her way back into the girls dorm.

"Just have to get my dress on, hair and make up's all done." she smiled at her friend.

"Well here let me help you."

* * *

Draco watched as all the stairs moved around, and not one was coming towards their end of the corridor. He was muttering and cursing under his breath he was surprised Blaise didn't ask him. He simply couldn't be late for Hermione, he didn't want to leave her waiting more to the point. Him and Blaise we're meant to be on their to pick up her and Ginny and they should be there in about two minutes. But with the way the stairs were playing up he doubted he'd be there by the time the ball was ending. Draco played with his tie, he was becoming more and more nervous by the second. Hermione had been right though, his suit really did make his eyes look good! 

"Quick, jump on!" Blaise shouted as a stairway came towards them.

Draco seeing his chance pushed past the all of the younger years out of his way, knocking most of them over in the process and managed to jump on just as it was about to swing away.

"Close one!" he laughed.

"Way to go Draco, I think you made that second year cry! You're meant to be a prefect!" Blaise laughed along with him and they both watched as the younger stundents all turned to glare at them at once.

As the stairway was about to latch itself onto another corridor, the two males ran up the stairs and hopped off. Knowing this was a way they could get to the Gryffindor common room, they ran for their lives.

"We. Cant. Be. Late!" Blaise gasped in between breaths as they rounded a sharp corner.

* * *

"Oh, Mione. Come on we're going to be late. Lets get going!" Ginny rushed as she zipped the back of her friends dress up. The two girls picked up their shrugs and quickly made their way into the common room where two males were waiting for them. 

"Ginerva. That dress is far too low cut! Here let me go get the jumper mum knitted me last year! You can wear that!" Ron said. Harry just looked at him as if to say 'Ron, shut up now.'

"Well, I think she looks wonderful." Harry smiled at her. Ginny did infact look wonderful, she was wearing a tight green velvet dress which reached the floor. Although they couldnt be seen she was also wearing green heels. Her hair which she normally left down, had been straighted and curled at the bottom so that it bobbed up and down whenever she walked. Her make up was also green. With a dark red lipstick to stand out.

All of a sudden, there came a knock at the portal to the corridor. The two girls turned to each other and smiled, knowing who would be behind it.

"So we'll see you two at the ball?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron as she made her way out. The two nodded and she took this as her signal to leave.

* * *

Never before had he seen her looking so beautiful. Her curls hand been pinned up at the top, and they had gently cascaded around her neck. She was wearing a creamish coloured dress, which had no sleeves and puffed out at the bottom. Small pearls patterned their way in a curl on her top half, and a matching necklace hung around her neck. Her eyes sparkled almost as much as her dress did when it caught the light. All Draco could do was smile. 

"Goodevening madamouiselle." he whispered into her ear and bowed down. She placed her small hand in his and he kissed it gently.

"Goodeveing monsieur." she giggled. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." he held her left hand in his own and wrapped his other hand around her petite figure.

He loved the way she fitted so perfectly next to him. They were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, there were no other pieces they could be put with, but each other.They walked down the many stairs together, not uttering a word, just enjoying the moment the world had granted them. It wasnt too long before they were stood infront of the great hall doors. Cautiously they opened the doors, but gasped when they saw the hall. The usual stone walls were now covered in black, orange and green streamers. The ceiling that was normally light, was completely black and studded with stars. The tables had all gone and in their place were a few round green tables, covered in orange decorations and had some halloween snacks on. The rest of the hall was taken up by a large stage and a dance floor. Hermione felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten as they walked in. The pair walked straight to the dance floor. As they did, a band appeared on the stage and began to play. Draco span her around and twisted her this way and that along to the music. They danced like that for hours, stopping to have the odd snack and drink every so often. As the clock chimed midnight, the band stopped playing, and were replaced by an orchestra who started to play more slow songs. Many of the students groaned and complained, but our couple didnt. Instead, Draco placed his hand on her waist, and she put hers on his shoulder and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They swayed gently to the music, not wanting it to stop.

"Hermione Granger, I love you." Draco looked at her.

"I love you too Draco." she smiled.


End file.
